


Blind Date

by gothfoxx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, akward, akward date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Canada sets his brother America up on a blind date with his(Canada's) friend Holland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOrangeAki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheOrangeAki).



When my brother told me he had set up a date for me I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. I, Alred F. Jones aka The United States of F***ing America, doesn't need help finding love! But since Mattie had already set it up I just had to go.(I was abligated as a hero to do so.)

Matthew wouldn't really tell me anything about the guy I was meeting other than they were great friends, that he was also the oldest sibling in his family and that he went by Larz. To be fair Mattie hadn't told Larz much about me either so were both in the dark. At first I didn't really care about the whole thing but as tthe day got closer I began to question myself, "Was I too loud?(everyone said so)What if we hit it up and then our bosses started a war against eachother?! These questions nagged at me and I even found that I didn't feel like eatting.(not that I couldnt afford to loss a few pounds.)

It was only a few hours till I got to meet with Larz at the resturant but I still hadn't even picked out my suit. "Matt are you sure I should wear the blue one? What abou..."I was cut off by Matties glaring gaze. "Al", he started in a very motherly tone, "you look fine in the blue and the black but if you don't choose now then you wont have enough time to take a shower and do your hair." I sniffed myself after being reminded of the shower and boy did I need one, sighing I looked at my options, "Blue, the blue one. Black is for funerals and junk." With that done I dashed off the the bathroom to freshen up.

I got there at exactly eight o'clock and boy was this a fancy-smacy place. "Thanks bro" Everyone looked like they belonged untill a hostes led me to the table where a tall, spicky haired, gentle man that happen to be facing the other way. A tan coat was draped behind his chair along with a long scarf. All my nerves melted and I but on my best hero smile, "Sup, Your name Larz by any chance?" He turned and I was faced with a hunk of a man that looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. "Yeah, you Al?"

After our simple interduction a waitress took our order. (Steak and potatos for me and Cordon Bleu for Larz.) We didn't talk much but I did learn that Mattie help him out of a jam back in the day and that Larz was so greatful he sends flowers to Mattie every year. Oh, and that his little sister is Belgium and that his little brother is Luxembourg. He wasn't much for words but I didn't mind and he didn't seem to care that I just yacked away.

The night seemed to fly by and as our time to an end we left the resturant. Larz pulled out a box of cigurates and lit one up. "Want one?" He puffed, offering me the pack. (Iggy had alway forbid me from smoking In my younger years but it became my seceret plesure once I had grown older.) "Sure, thanks." I took the smoke and he lit me up. Matt you are the best brother a hero could have! We stood there till the glow at the end reached our fingures. It was a great ending to a great night, best date ever! (Too bad it was over, sigh.) Larz surprised me by speaking up again, "See ya again?" He asked in his husky voice as he flicked the bud on the ground stomping it out. I was thrilled, he had actully liked me, "Pfft, duh!" I laughted causing him to raise a brow at me. "Great, here." with a quick motion he pulled a pen out of his coat pocket and wrote a seriese of numbers on my hand. "Call me sometime." He winked at me and was on this way leaving me feeling like a school girl going to see the new Twilight movie.

**Author's Note:**

> XD this is a story I did for TheOrangeAki on dA a year ago. I might as well post it here to huh. I know its crud but I hope it was at least a little entertaning.


End file.
